Shinrin's Origins
by Marshmellow79
Summary: A new life is born from the ashes of a forest, once home to any and all Pokémon, until Death swooped down from above and took it away. However, when the mighty beast is calmed, and the forest is returned to its former glory, the Pokemón get something back in return. Given by the very embodiment of Life itself.
1. Prologue: Death

**Prologue: Death**

Before, there were lush forests stretching as far as the eye could see, the occasional mountain peeking from under the blanket of greenery. Pokemon thrived and lived here happily, despite the war being waged in the region, each left to their own devices.

However, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

...

First came the silence.

Then the very earth shook.

Then the blinding light pierced the sky.

Then it pierced the earth from above.

The Earth screamed in pain.

A long slumber ended, and it awoke.

It rose into the sky, revealing itself to be Death incarnate, and roared in challenge.

The answer was uncountable Pokemon fleeing their once safe forest.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! My name is Marshmellow (not that you could tell or anything :p)! This is my first time using this site, and writing in general, so I hope this turns out the way I want it to. Feel free to leave reviews, as they would help me tell if I'm writing good stuff or just plain poo poo. I'm uploading the first chapter straight after this one, because I would like to introduce myself with reading content rather then just a short prologue.**

**So, I think that's about all I have to say for now, so uh, byeeee! **

***insert energetic hand-wave emoji***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did though, I'd probably be filthy rich :D.**


	2. Life

**Chapter 1: Life**

Life. The existence of an individual human being or Pokemon. It distinguishes the difference between inorganic matter, objects, or items; the differences being that they could grow, experience, feel emotions, adapt, reproduce, and learn. How does one create life? Wrong. Life is not created by no one, but born from other living beings, which in turn may birth other living beings, and so on. Yet these beings do not last forever, for they grow old, and die, prematurely or fulfilling their life span, it does not matter, Death is sure enough something we will all experience, sooner or later…

Yet it seems that there is always an exception to every rule, for both the powers of Creation and Immortality, only belong to one Pokemon.

* * *

"_If I grant you this request, I shall need most of your own life giving powers, too. I hope you know what this means for you?" Said Arceus. _

_"A longer slumber for my troubles, yet I am confident in our abilities, that we'll create Kalos a guardian worthy of protecting it's life, should I be indisposed." Replied Xerneas._

_"Than join me, and let us bequeath your blessing upon Kalos…" The Pokemon God replied, his image in the sky glowed with a bright light._

_The Life Aura Pokemon trotted to a single living tree amidst the wasteland of death that Yveltal's Oblivion Wing had left in its wake, and lowered its head so it's four pairs of multicolored antlers touched the bark of the lone tree, which began to glow in vibrant hues of seven colors._

_Suddenly, a bright pillar of light descended from the heavens and fell upon the tree and the Deer-like Pokemon, obscuring them from view, yet lighting up the landscape for miles around. _

_The tree began to sprout new green leaves, glowing with the power of ever-lasting life, yet it began to shrink in size…_

_Xerneas looked down at its creation, glowing and slowly morphing into what would be the Guardian of Kalos. Finally, the glowing the morphing stopped altogether, and it could gaze upon the humanoid figure._

* * *

I opened my eyes, or rather, I _saw_ for the first time. Since, well, I didn't have a clue as to why I knew what eyes were.

At first it was too much to take in: The colors, the lights, the sensations, the shapes, I was simply overloaded with information, suddenly becoming aware of everything around me, becoming aware of the fact that I could think, that I could know, that I could express, that I could possibly...process everything existing around me, right now. I could do all these things, but only if I _wanted_ to. But why now? How now? When? I've never been able to do things because I wanted to, I did things because I _had_ to, back when… when I…

But I was never alive before. Therefore, I could not know what I was or did. Still, I tried to comprehend all these thoughts I had storming in my mind, and failed. It was too much. It was too complex, it was-

_"Do not fret. Do not worry your mind on little matters. Calm yourself, you are not alone. Take your time." The voice said, comfortingly._

A sudden wave of, of… _something _washed through my entire body, which appeared to be composed of tree bark, and calmed my panicked mind, soothing my worries. I looked up at the source of the voice and found a large four-legged being towering over me, shadowed even though all around me light was shining upon everything, but the figure in front of me.

_"W-who are you...?" I thought with awe and uncertainty._

_"I am your Xerneas, the Life Pokemon, for I am the embodiment of Life itself, young one."_

I gasped and took a step backwards, then promptly tripped and fell over backwards. You see, I hadn't actually asked anything, I only thought about the question and the voice appeared to be able to read my mind.

_"And, what exactly is a Pokemon? I dared to ask._

_"It's what I am, and you have become. Creatures that adapt to their environment and can live absolutely anywhere. Sometimes, we are caught by Human Trainers, they are the ones that push us past our and their limits as well, and we and our bonds become stronger because of it. Not all Trainers are good or bad, some only use Pokemon for their nefarious purposes, and may seek to catch you because of your novelty." Xerneas said sagely._

_"Then, how do I know who are the bad Trainers and humans in this world?"_

_"That is for you to decide. A good person for you, might not be considered a good person by another Pokemon, for you each have your own ideas, and mentality." Xerneas stopped speaking abruptly but continued._

_"I'm sure you have more questions, but while we don't have the time to answer them all, we can still answer the most important of all. Who are you?" Xerneas asked. _

Great. Ask the one question _I _didn't even know the answer to. Was I supposed to know who I was already? Like how I know what these words that I'm thinking right now mean? Or is Xerneas asking me to choose a name right now? I decided to say my name instead of just thinking about it, but all that can out was-

"Shinrin Shi- Shinrin?! Shi Shinrin Shinrin Rin Rin?"

(**Translation: **My name is- Wait?! Why am I saying the same word over and over?)

Xerneas chuckled.

_"Well, it seems you've already decided before you've even begun to think it over, Shinrin."_

I frowned and felt annoyed with Xerneas.

_"But I wasn't going to say Shinrin. I was going to say-"_

_"The word Shinrin holds the same meaning as the name you were going to say." The deer-shaped Pokemon said soothingly._

I thought about it, and somehow knew that it was true. I knew so many things but I still didn't know _why_ I knew them.

"Shinrin." I said, feeling the word roll around my tongue, testing it. I contemplated it for a while.

"Shinrin Rin Shi."

(**Translation: **I guess my name is Shinrin**.)**

I suddenly felt a great feeling of satisfaction wash over me, as well as a tinge of pride.

_"I think you are ready to venture out into the world of Pokemon. Walk with me, Shinrin." Xerneas said while walking past me. I quickly followed in its footsteps and positioned myself on the left hand side of the Deer Pokemon._

_"Where are we going exactly?" I asked, looking at our surroundings for the first time, and noting the pink mist with smiges of other colors stretching for what seemed to be miles._

_"Kalos. This," Xerneas gestured with it's horns at our general location. "Is but somewhere in between."_

_"In between what?" I asked, even as Xerneas walked through a particularly thicker part of the mist and disappeared. I was so shocked, I kept walking, despite my opposing intentions, right into the mist as well._

* * *

My view of the world, exploded with a bright white light, and despite knowing I had my brown-irised eyes open, all I could see was white. This thankfully only lasted for three seconds, before dissolving into a thousand different colors and shapes, which solidified instantly before my very eyes.

Finally! I could see...how destroyed my birth-place seemed to be? What?

All around me, withered trees and grey surrounded me and Xerneas (who I just noticed was beside me) along with numerous statues of creatures that were lying on their sides or standing upright.

_"What happened here? Why is everything so… Lifeless?" I asked, bending down to look at a sad grey flower, only for it crumble into dust at my touch._

_"A great calamity brought upon this blight. Yveltal."_

A deep apprehension settled over me, as I received a vision of a red and black 3 winged being, rising above a canopy of fir trees.

_"Where is it now?" I asked, as it occurred to me that a creature such as Yveltal shouldn't be loose if it had the power to bring about such wanton destruction._

_"I managed to calm Yveltal's rage, you should not worry about it for now, at least until it cocoons himself, to regain its powers." _

I looked around at all the fallen Pokemon, still as statues (which they were).

_"But if he ever wakes up again, you'll be there to calm him down, right?" _

Xerneas looked me in the eyes, and I felt compelled to look straight back, not breaking eye contact.

_"I am counting on you, to protect your forests and Pokemon in the event that I might not be there to soothe Yveltal's awakening. That is what you are made for."_

I shivered, not because I was cold, but because I was afraid. Any beast/Pokemon able to cause this much destruction and death was definitely something to be reckoned with, and I was just created mere minutes ago.

_"Do I not get a special training of sorts? Or at the very least some help?" Was my natural response to being informed of the monumentally difficult task that I had to perform._

_"You may not know it yourself, as ironic as that may be, but you are a being of great knowledge and power, a worthy creation of Arceus and myself. You are more than capable of facing Yveltal on your own. When the time is right, and the need is great, you will come to understand this."_

_"But how can I be a being of great knowledge if I don't know what-" I stopped abruptly to think of one single concept, object, emotion, idea, anything really, but deep within myself I knew, anything I would say would be a lie, because I did understand it, yet I didn't? Or maybe I was too new to this new world to realise?_

_"Where does my knowledge come from?" I finally asked._

_"It is imparted to you, by Arceus and myself. So you would not have to learn everything by yourself. How __**you**_ _view the world, Pokemon, and the humans around you, as well as your own ideas are yours alone to create. Your purpose however, is already decided."_

_"You mean… Like a job?"_

_"Yes, and a very important job at that. As I have said before, a job you are more than capable of performing."_

_"Right..." A seed of doubt was growing in me, as well as tinge of fear, because I knew, deep inside, that not all turned out the way it was supposed to be, no matter how powerful or divine were beings that claimed it were._

_"Just remember what it is you are fighting for, and you will become capable of even the most impossible of tasks." _

_"But...__**What**_ _am I fighting for?" _

Xerneas fixed me with it's blue eyes and black irises in the shape of an X, but said nothing. Xerneas's body began to glow in rainbow hues, colors washing over the dead landscape. I felt a great energy all around me, inside me, emanating from the Life Pokemon beside, and all around me the ecosystem began to flare back to life: The flowers, the grass, the trees and the Pokemon began to live again, and I could **feel** them living again, and I rejoiced, because all this precious life had not been lost, that all of them could get a second chance, and this filled me with such emotion, I was at a loss for words, my barky insides were shaken to the very core with happiness.

_"This what I'll fight for…" I thought as the once still-as-statues Pokemon began to move and regain some sense of consciousness. _

Some squeaking to my right caught my attention, and I looked to find a small Pokemon clutching a blue flower that was larger than the Pokemon itself, using it as an umbrella (What was an umbrella?) of sorts. I cupped the small Pokemon in both hands and observed it. It appeared to be a… a Floette, if I wasn't mistaken.

_"Hello!" I said using my telepathy rather than my actual voice, smiling brightly at my new discovery._

_"H-hi…?" She said nervously, looking from side to side before fixing her eyes on me. I couldn't help but notice that she had winced in pain when she clutched her flower, and it was then that I saw her bruised arms._

_"Oh, let me just...uh…" I touched the Floette's arms with one of my fingers and the bark that formed my skin started shifting and absorbed her arms. She squeaked in fear but stopped abruptly when my bark glowed in greenish hues and I let a healing aura. Soon after, my bark receded from her arms and she stared in amazement at her newly healed arms._

_"Th-thank you!" She cried, and embraced me as best as she could due to her tiny stature. _

_"No need to thank me." I replied, smiling. When the Floette had released me, I held her in both hands, and threw her upwards, where the breeze would blow her away, as we waved goodbye to each other, leaving me with a familiar sense of satisfaction. _

_"I see you are getting familiar with your powers." _

I looked up at Xerneas and it occurred to that I had momentarily forgotten that Xerneas was just beside me. This didn't discourage me however.

_"I think I'm ready." I said with confidence. _

Xerneas nodded and promptly began to glow again. I was confused at first, since all the surrounding life had already been revived, but somehow, vines and roots came out of Xerneas's body and began to root themselves into dirt, it's horns becoming something akin to branches from a tree.

_"Wait, Xerneas! What's happening? Are you...you..." I said with panic, but I couldn't see what I could possibly do to stop whatever this was. And this looked like Xerneas was dying._

_"This is not Death, Shinrin, I merely chose this place to slumber, to protect this forest's life and pokemon for as long as my slumber lasts. This is merely the beginning..."_

_"The beginning of what?" I asked frantically as Xerneas began to look and be more and more like a tree._

_"..." _

_"Xerneas?" _

In the end, I stood there for an entire day, yet I couldn't gain nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: Heyo! It's me again, posting this chapter. ****I'll try and post the next chaper probably next week or so, since I'm still writing it and such. ****I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did though, I would totally add my OC Pokemon character into the games :D.**


	3. Healing Tears

**Hey guys, long time no see. I'll take more in getting chapters out, I'm currently in another country at the moment so that's also a factor. But anyways, here's the next chapter you might (or might not) have been waiting for.**

* * *

**I don't own Pokemon. If I did, my OC Pokemon would have a G-Max form as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Healing Tears**

Stars twinkled prettily in the clear night sky, while the moon showered the little light it had onto the forest, although more specifically, Xerneas's tree.

I sat on a higher branch, mesmerized in my thoughts and the stars, which I had taken a liking to almost instantly upon seeing them. They were like little eyes that watched you, and I occasionally waved at them. Was that strange?

…

Probably not. Why would it be?

Back to the matter at hand, I would've been content to stay near Xerneas's tree for the next few days of my existence if a sudden feeling hadn't wracked my insides: Thirst. For water.

I nimbly jumped down from Xerneas's tree and began walking in a random direction, not really having any sense of direction. Noises and sounds were resonating throughout the forest, making me somewhat nervous of encountering another Pokemon.

Eventually, I came to a clearing revealing a medium sized pond and a clump of bushes that held round shaped items being gathered by some Teddiursa. How I knew that those bears were Teddiursa I couldn't really begin to explain how, so I just accepted it and moved on. I walked up to the pond and stopped at the edge of the water, and slowly put both of my stump-like feet in. My feet felt very cool and nice as they sprouted roots in dug into the moisture rich soil and I began drinking.

After I was done drinking my fill, I waded out of the lake and spotted the 2 Teddiursa, staring at me and making unintelligible noises at me. This told me that they were most likely still cubs, and not capable of fluent speech for a year at the very least.

I stepped tentatively closer, not wanting to scare them away, but not too fast for fear of making them feel threatened. It had no effect, however, as it only made them agitated. I tried to soothe them with my ability to speak within minds, but simply could not get a grip on either of those minds, they seemingly flicked off my consciousness the moment I began to connect with them on a psychic level.

Sudden footfalls sounded behind me and I turned around and met another bear-like Pokemon, albeit bigger, angrier, **fierce** looking. I stood still, identifying the Pokemon which was Ursa-

"Agh!" I found myself crying out, as I covered my Slash wound with my branch-like arms.

_"I mean no harm!" _Was all the thought I managed to transmit to the Ursaring before it slashed at me again, forcing me to step backwards to avoid it and falling over.

The Tediursa, which I had forgotten were present as well, chose to take advantage of my moment of vulnerability to scurry past me and behind my adversary. It growled at them softly, as though to comfort them. I realised that all it had done up to this point was something a parent would do to protect its young.

Before I could reminisce more, the Ursaring returned it's attention to me and glared at me fiercely before Roaring, causing primal instincts to take hold and I ran away in fear, clutching my face.

Fortunately, I hadn't bumped into anything or fell over while running. However my face was somewhat scarred, as I viewed it afterwards in the reflection of the water from another pond. I sighed heavily, it stung pretty badly and it had barely missed my eyes by inches. I closed my eyes as well, trying to concentrate on anything other than my wound or pain.

I felt a drop of something cool on my face.

I opened my eyes which had begun to register the light rain begining to fall around me. I got up and began to head towards some trees to get myself out of the rain before I realised I didn't actually mind it all that much. So instead, I stood contently as the rain fell against my dry skin. I looked at my reflection again as the rain dribbled down in between the little grooves in my brown bark skin before getting to my wound, which wasn't that deep, all considering.

It also seemed much smaller than I recalled, and as I wondered why, I looked at myself more closely, and realised that, my skin seemed to be regenerating itself at quite the speed. In the space of 5 seconds, my face looked just like it had when I first came into exsistence. I touched the spot where my wound had been and pressed down on it. I felt no pain and the bark didn't give way.

I remembered thinking that the raindrops running on my face looked as if I was crying… I let exhaustion level me to one knee... before toppling over. My… vision got… darker un… til…

...

* * *

**Aaand another chapter down. Sorry if this is one is a bit too short and has one to many spelling/grammar mistakes. I'll probably edit this when I get home. But for now, bye! :D**


End file.
